VOX Box: Turtle Power 11
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * ??? * Splinter * Casey Jones Location * O'Neil Farm, Evergreen County, WA * August 17th 2016, 1127 Local Time VOX Archive * Raphael: chuckle Yeah, it looks good on you. pause Oh, no... Keep it. I've got others. chuckle * Michelangelo: She's got the look, now she just needs a name... pause April? * April O'Neil: Me? * Michelangelo: Yeah, chuckle you're the only one who has any experience naming turtles. * April O'Neil: Well, uh, I don't know. I named you guys the way I did because I was doing a book report on Renaissance painters at the time. * Raphael: fabric shifting Okay, so what's the last book you read? shifting, knot tying, fabric clinching * April O'Neil: Uh... I'd rather not say. * Michelangelo: Why not? * Casey Jones: chuckle Because she was reading that Fifty Shades of Green or whatever. * April O'Neil: scoff No, I wasn't... You wish. * Casey Jones: I'm pretty sure you give me thirty seconds and I can go find it in your luggage. * April O'Neil: scoff No, you won't, because for your information, the book I last read... was... the Bible. * Casey Jones: Yeah? scoff Name one female name in the Bible... * April O'Neil: scoff Easy- * Casey Jones: That isn't Mary. * April O'Neil: Okay, well, uh... finger Eve! Ha! There! * Casey Jones: scoff Name another. * Leonardo: Look, okay, let's not argue... The Bible's out of the question. You two already ruined it for me. * Donatello: Why don't we just let her pick her own name? * Michelangelo: scoff People don't pick their own names, Donnie. What nonsense is this? * ???: ... footsteps, shell bumping into wall * Splinter: My sons, you're scaring her. Please, lower your voices... * unison: Raphael: ''Yes, sensei.'' Michelangelo: ''Sorry, sensei.'' Donatello: ''Yes, sensei.'' Leonardo: ''Yes, sensei.'' Raphael: ''Sorry, sensei.'' Michelangelo: Yes, sensei. Donatello: ''Sorry, sensei.'' Leonardo: ''Sorry, sensei.'' * April O'Neil: Maybe she already has a name. Have we tried asking her? * Leonardo: Yes, we already tried that. * Michelangelo: Yeah, she didn't even know what a name was. * ???: Name? * Michelangelo: See? * Donatello: clears, bare footsteps Yeah, a name... Something to call you. taps plastron I'm Donnie. Don-Nee. * ???: Donny? * Donatello: Good... Yes. taps plastron And this is Mikey. * Michelangelo: Mikey. chuckle * ???: giggle Mikey... Yes. * Donatello: Okay, yeah... Those are our names. bare footsteps, hands taps plastron * ???: gasp * Donatello: What's your name? * ???: sigh ... my name... sigh My name is... * Donatello: Yes? * ???: swats hand, bare footsteps, plop, plop, long sigh * Casey Jones: Is it just me or did her speech get better? * April O'Neil: Yeah, I was thinking that, too. * Splinter: Perhaps her silence was due to trauma rather than inability? * Raphael: Somethin' wrong with her arms? pause She's doin' that thing Donnie used to do! * Donatello: Nothing's wrong with her arms... scoff She's just nervous. * April O'Neil: Maybe we should give her space? There's a lot of us crowding around her... Poor thing. * Splinter: I believe April is right. taps, bare footsteps Let us take this to the front room. * Michelangelo: I'm... I'm gonna stay here with her until she's ready to come out. * Leonardo: Yeah, okay... Why don't you clean up that broken bowl and the soup then? * footsteps: 3 instances, footsteps: 2 instances * Michelangelo: sigh Yeah,okay... footsteps, scoff, fabric shifting, sigh, bare footsteps Just call me Cinder-Mikey! clatter, wipe, wipe * ???: footsteps, plop, plop Help? * Michelangelo: scoff No. You're good. I got this. wipe Wax on! Wax off! pained groan * ???: Hurt? * Michelangelo: Yeah... Just the shell's a little cracked... from that fall. * ???: footsteps, gasp Hurt! * Michelangelo: clatter Yeah, it hurts, but it's okay... Really. * ???: No... Sit. * Michelangelo: chuckle Why? What are you going-? footsteps, sigh Yeah, okay... Okay! I'm sitting! I'm sitting! clatter * ???: footsteps Hmm... taps shell Hurt? * Michelangelo: No. Not there. * ???: taps shell Hurt? * Michelangelo: Not there either... Well, a little, but- * ???: taps shell * Michelangelo: scream Yeow! * ???: Ah... palm pressed on shell * Michelangelo: shout * ???: shell sliding, squish, click, palm pressed on shell, click There! * Michelangelo: whimper What did you- gasp Hey, that... That feels a lot better. What did you-? * Donatello: bare footsteps You okay, Mikey? * Michelangelo: Yeah, actually... She... She fixed my shell. chuckle * Donatello: Is that so? Let me see... footsteps Hmm... * Michelangelo: Well, it's still a little cracked, but- The pain's almost gone. * ???: Heal faster now, too. * Donatello: foosteps Yeah, she's right. She knows what she's doing. bare foosteps The question is how did she know to do that? * ???: Hmm? * Donatello: Where... did... you... learn... that? * ???: tapping scalp I know. * Donatello: You know? You know how? sigh Where did you learn that? Who taught you how to do that? * ???: tapping scalp I know. * Donatello: Yes, but- * ???: finger tapping plastron Here, too. * Donatello: Your heart? * ???: tapping plastron Here, too. * Donatello: My heart? Huh? * ???: giggle Here, too. tapping plastron * Michelangelo: chuckle Dude, I think she means we all know how to do it... in our hearts. * Donatello: Hmm... Instinctive ability? pause Maybe, but- * Splinter: This may confirm my suspicion... * Donatello: Master Splinter? You didn't need to come back here. Mikey's fine- I- * Splinter: No, I did not come back to check on the screaming. I sensed something... Just now. Somethig else. * Donatello: Oh? * Splinter: I sense it now, too... Coming from her. * Michelangelo: ... chuckle That could be me. I'm a little gassy. * Splinter: sigh Not that, Michelangelo... There's a special energy about her. pause An energy that all of you share. * Donatello: An energy? pause You don't mean... * Michelangelo: No way! She's a Hamato, too? * ???: Hamato? * Splinter: What? No... chuckle Not that energy. * Donatello: What energy are you referring to, Master Splinter? * Splinter: Think about it, Donatello. Of all the farms in the world, of all the places to go after fleeing TCRI, she chose this place. * Donatello: Yeah, I was wondering about that myself, but- * Michelangelo: gasp Wait, you think she found this place because she's got like some sort of psychic link to us? Like... some kind of Turtle Force? * Splinter: sigh I suppose you could say- * Michelangelo: Wait, no... Turtle Link! scoff No, not that... Turtle Bond! sigh Nah... I got this. I got this. Come on, Mikey... I know: Turtle Power! * ???: Turtle power? sigh Yes...turtle power... taps plastron Turtle power. * Michelangelo: taps plastron Turtle power? * ???: Turtle power. placed on plastron, grapple Here, feel... * Michelangelo: taps plastron Okay... Feeling your, uh, turtle-boob... giggle Wait... pause Donnie, get over here! You got to feel this! * Donatello: chuckle I'm good, Mikey. I, uh, I think it's a- * Michelangelo: grapple Here, feel mine! shoved on plastron Feel that? * Donatello: Huh... hand placed on plastron That's weird... Our... heart beats... They're beating in sync... This feels... electric. What is this? * ???: giggle Turtle power. * Michelangelo: chuckle Yeah! Turtle Power! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 10. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 12. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 11 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances